Devin Kevin N. Ronald's Brazilian Vacation
'''"Devin Kevin N. Ronald's Brazilian Vacation" '''is the first Walnuts-written project in the 2010s. PLOT: Devin Kevin N. Ronald (an American 16-year-old boy and the main protagonist) has just moved in with his white father and black mother into an apartment in Rio de Janeiro, one of the largest cities and the former capital of Brazil. As he goes shopping at a convenience store, he meets Xaquo Dale, another 16-year-old boy and the son of Mique Dale (who was newly elected president of Brazil and therefore shot by his jealous opponent and the principal antagonist, Tom Guede). Xaquo is now an orphan (his mother died in childbirth like Oliver Twist's) Later, while going for a walk with his parents, Devin wanders off into a slum and finds two boys fighting (the smaller one, 5-year-old Chico Azuis, is fighting with an unnamed bigger boy). Chico takes Devin to his home where he meets his older sister, Rosa Azuis (who is also 16 age) and their maternal aunt, Gera Utal. Meanwhile, at Guede's hideout in Brasília (the current capital since 1960), Guede himself (furious over his loss against Mique Dale) plans to make everybody in Brazil vote for him (no matter what their age) so he could turn it back into a monarchy and make them work for him the way he wants. He has Lenny and his other followers get it done. While Devin is writing about meeting the Azuises, Guede's only female voter tries three times (in vain) to get the Ronalds to vote for Guede. Because this doesn't work, she leaves to tell Guede, and Xaquo comes over. After Devin's suggestion, Xaquo decides vice-President would a good idea to take over as President (just as John Tyler, Millard Fillmore, Andrew Johnson, Chester A. Arthur, Theodore Roosevelt, Calvin Coolidge, Harry S. Truman and Lyndon B. Johnson took over for their respective presidents after their deaths). Xaquo reveals that the Vice-President was his aunt, Mina Dale, who had been raising him since her brother's assassination. As they are talking, Guede breaks in to demand votes, but nothing he can say works, as they throw him out. As Devin, Xaquo and Rosa are talking at her house, Guede enters the house again (through the chimney) for the same reason, but again, he gets thrown out. Devin calls to tell his parents about this. Later, in the slum, as Gera, Xaquo, and Devin's parents are hung up on a clothesline, Guede gives them one last chance to vote. After Xaquo declares that even threatening death won't work, Guede shoots him in the stomach and Devin releases Xaquo and brings him into the Azuises' house (and sets him on Chico's bed) as Rosa releases Devin's parents. As Lenny and the rest of Guede's voters are raiding the houses in the slum, a dying Xaquo thanks Devin for being "a nice foreign friend" and promises him, Rosa and Chico that although they won't be seeing him anymore, he will still be watching over them. After saying this, Xaquo dies. After Devin, Rosa, Chico and the deceased Xaquo take a helicopter to Sugarloaf Mountain, Guede steals a moving van and recklessly drives it after them. As Guede and Devin are fighting on the roof of an aerial tramway (with his parents and the Azuises watching), Guede gives Devin one last chance to vote for him, but Devin refuses and cuts the aerial tramway's cable, causing Guede to fall to his death. Rosa, Chico, Gera, and Mr. & Mrs. Ronald pull Devin up. Xaquo is now with his parents again and they encourage Gera, Rosa, Chico, Devin, and his parents to (willingly) vote for Mina Dale to replace Mique, promising to watch over them. After Mina Dale is elected to take her brother's place, she rewards Devin 5 million reais. Devin uses it to pay for a new aerial tramway (which he, his family, Rosa, and her family later ride on). The story ends in a closing narration in which Xaquo is pleased that his aunt is the new president. See Also: The Script Category:Script-Written Projects